The life and death of Gabriel
by Serenity Dinago
Summary: Once he was human, but after havring his life sucked away by a monster he wanted his revenge


Authors Note: as I said before I will be removing my stories and slowly putting them back up after a bit of editing because I do not want mine to be removed by the site. This story I saw nothing wrong with it and yes it is a onetime thing for this story cause this is my English assignment I made back in 2009 for my senior project back then I had gotten a 90 on it and I wanted to know what everyone thought on it this is a raw story nothing has been changed enjoy.

The life and death of Gabriel

Hi my name is Gabriel and this is my story. I was born on June 19, 1689 and I died on April 16, 1709. At the time I was 20 year old, the women in my life, I guess you couldn't say I liked them very well but I did have "uses" for them many "uses" at that. The night I died was a dark night, a cloudy night, and no moon in the sky. Suddenly I heard a scream coming from behind the tree line I went running thinking it was a person in distress.

When I got there, there were two people that looked like they were in a lover's hold. There was only one thing I thought strange, the women's eyes were wide with fear till they turned lifeless and she fell limp in the man's arms. I yelled at the man asking him what was wrong with her, when he suddenly turned and looked at me with his red eyes, blood slowly going down his chin. My eyes widened, my heart pounded, I was petrified with fear for my own life, the life this man wished to suck out of me. He started to walk to me, I gasped, then some thing clicked and I bolted off. The faster I ran, it seamed the closer he got, my heart pounded in my chest, I leapt to the left to dodge a tree, there he was standing right before me with a blood lust still in his eye's.  
"And where do you think your going, my….pray" he said and he suddenly appeared in front of me.  
"My, my such a healthy looking young man just right to feed my hunger" he grasped my shoulder.  
"Will you let me take a bite?" my eye's widened even more as I felt his breath on my neck, his lips near my pounding pulse.  
"No!" I yelled and tried to get away.  
"Don't try to run away my pet; it will all be over very soon, just one bite and your life is mine."  
His fangs surged in to my neck, my face paled; my life was being drained from me. I wanted to yell, I wanted to scream 'stop!' but no words came from my mouth. My last breath, my last thought of my poor Annabel, with her long black hair, her innocent brown eyes. Her beautiful smile, how I long to kiss her lips one last time, just one last time before I die. But that great fortune was taken away from me with one bite.  
I could hear an owl out side the window of my abandon home. My days are spent sleeping; my nights feed the hunger I have, the hunger for the sweet liquid from the veins of young women. I grinned at the thought of my next victim. All my victims look like my dear Annabel, who I lost over one-thousand years ago. The pain I have dreaming about her every time I sleep. Throwing on my trench coat, I smirked.  
"If any thing I thank that monster for my long living death, enjoyable as it is." I licked my lips and walked to the shadow in the corner of the room.  
"Lets see, where shale I eat tonight, ah a open window, the fools." I chuckled as I stepped in to the room, listening to the soft breathing of the one in the bed. Stepping closer, I held my breath.  
"Annabel?" I whispered softly. The likeliness was uncanny.  
"Impossible, just impossible, Annabel is dead." I whispered  
"mother is that you?" she said as her eyes fluttered open slowly.  
Quickly he speed to her asking "is it really you?" as she sat up she asked "who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

That was the first time I finally met up with Annabel's reincarnation, every thing about her was the same, even the name. Little to say after that night I kept going to her house and after a while I took her life with one bite the same one bite that took mine. She now lives with me as my mate and feeds on human's life blood as I do. Some time turning her meals in to vampires like us. I thank that abomination of a man for turning me in to this monster, but still crave to kill him my self. One day god finally answered my silent prayer and I found him feeding on another helpless soul. We fought, we fought till we were both bloody, and the lust for each others death was in both of our eyes. I lunged forth with my claws and fangs. The fight went on till finally I had blinded him with my claws.

I asked him "do you have any regrets left before I kill you" he laughed at me and said in the same sickening tune he used be for stilling my life all those years ago.

"The only regret I have is, being able to make your death more painful" with that I chopped off his head with my deadly claws, he turned to dust. I stood there for what seemed like an eternity, bloody and tired. Still cursing him, I had no strength left to go home and the sun was already at peak. I welcomed it, I welcomed my real death. You may ask if I have any regrets left before dieing, but I will simply tell you.

"I have none."

THE END

I hope you enjoyed he story the next one I shall update will be one shots that one I want to start doing a lot of I have some new ideas that I have not typed down yet this is my last year of college so once again slowly updating one by one. Hope to see you soon


End file.
